1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus, and in particular, the present invention relates to radio frequency identification tags. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to a method, apparatus, and a computer usable program product for controlling a range of a radio frequency identification tag signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a term that refers to technology utilizing radio waves for transmitting data. Radio frequency identification systems can be used in numerous applications including electronically collecting toll fees on a toll road, paying for gas at a gas pump, and tracking and/or identifying people or things. For example, radio frequency identification tags can be used to identify animals, containers, household consumer goods, and construction equipment. A common method for using radio frequency identification technology consists of storing a serial number and/or other identifying information, such as an address or the name of a manufacturer, in a microchip. The microchip is coupled to an antenna for transmitting the identifying information via radio waves to a reader that can convert the radio wave signal into digital information for subsequent processing. The microchip and antenna assembly, which is called a radio frequency identification tag, is carried by or affixed to a person, animal, container, or thing.
The distance at which a radio frequency identification tag reader can detect and read the signal of a radio frequency identification tag is the operative range of the radio frequency identification tag. This operative range is a crucial factor in determining the potential applications for which a radio frequency identification tag can be used. For example, a radio frequency identification tag having an operative range of a few inches or less may be preferred in a radio frequency identification system for purchasing gasoline at a gas pump. However, that same radio frequency identification tag would be impractical for use in a system for the electronic collection of toll fees because of the inherent risks of requiring a speeding vehicle to pass in close proximity to a radio frequency identification tag reader.
Controlling the operative range of a radio frequency identification tag may be necessary to quell privacy concerns as well. For example, radio frequency identification tags affixed on freight containers may have an operative range of twenty feet or more to facilitate the identification and tracking of containers without the need to physically approach each and every container. However, affixing radio frequency identification tags with similar operative ranges to household items purchased by consumers may permit a user of a portable radio frequency identification scanner to identify all the tagged items in a personal residence.
For reasons such as these, radio frequency identification tags are required to have different operative ranges depending upon the various applications to which they are applied. However, producing radio frequency identification tags with different operative ranges increases the purchase price of the radio frequency identification tag due to the current difficulties in manufacturing and stocking the tags with varying signal ranges. Consequently, radio frequency identification tags are not economically feasible for use in all applications, such as those tracking and identification systems for less expensive items.